Home intrusion is a big concern for many home owners and many take measures to reduce the chance of a break-in of their home. Many homeowners install a home security system that incorporates entry sensors, motion sensors and in some cases video surveillance cameras. Entry sensors mounted to doors and/or windows are configured to detect the opening of the door or window. Entry sensors are often installed on garage doors, as this is a vulnerable point of entry. Garage doors may be forced opened or the locking mechanism may be release thereby allowing entry. Installation of entry sensors on garage doors causes a problem for many home owners that enter the home through the garage regularly. When the garage door is opened and the alarm system is activated, the homeowner must quickly go to the alarm system control unit to deactivate the alarm. A homeowner may have groceries or other items to retrieve from the vehicle before entering the home and this delay may prevent them from reaching the control unit before time expires and the alarm is activated. This can be a real nuisance. When an alarm is activated, a call may be made by the alarm system company or local authorities to confirm that there is no emergency situation. Some alarm systems provide a wireless controller that is configured to remotely activate or deactivate the alarm system. Unfortunately, this is another device that a home owner must keep track of and remember to push when entering through home.
Most home alarm systems are configured with a delay to allow the homeowner to make their way to the alarm system control unit and disable the alarm. This delay can be several minutes which is plenty of time for an intruder to breach a garage door or other powered entrance barrier, load up valuable items, such as bicycles, and leave before the delay expires and the alarm is sounded.